


who makes who?

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shirabu and Akaashi are bffs, Smut, but they're cute little shits, the miyas are little shits, the miyas are soft for akaashi and shirabu lol, this is just me being a soft and suddenly hard stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Everything has always been a competition for the Miya Twins. EVERYTHING, including sex, and Akaashi and Shirabu are tired of it.





	who makes who?

**Author's Note:**

> AkaTsumu and OsaShira are making me so soft and asdhssfha they're just so adorable okay? And I had to write this, because I JUST HAD TO. It's my first time writing a full-on smut, and a foursome at that (I just don't hold back sometimes, idk why), so it may not be at par with others but I tried.
> 
> And, I'm in anitwt already, which has been taking up my time, and I'm loving it there so hit me up in twitter sometimes (@SEMlSEMEN) and let's talk!
> 
> I'm dedicating this work, btw, to my anitwt bff and my twin, @sugawarahoeshi. Yo, Hanna, you're the best and I couldn't have done this without your support. I love u! (guys, she's working on an IwaOi fanfic rn, please watch out and wait for her!)

Tonight was supposed to be a normal night, conversations about how their days went spoken over dinner, a little bit of friendly banter here and there and then popcorns and movies, the two couples snuggled against each other on their respectives sides of the couch. 

 

But it wasn’t.

 

The four of them lived in one house. It was easier and lighter in the rent and they all studied in the same university. Keiji and Kenjirou were bestfriends since high school and they happened to date twins, so it was comfortable for them to live in one space. It has its advantages, one of it being living with your amazing boyfriend and sleeping on the same bed as him, waking up with his warmth next to yours. Another is living with your bestfriend and never worrying about not spending enough time with each other because all Keiji needs to do is go out of his shared room with Atsumu and he gets to see Kenjirou anytime. 

 

The disadvantage, however, was the current situation that Keiji and Kenjirou refused to be part of. What was supposed to be a normal dinner night became an argument between Atsumu and Osamu on who made their boyfriends moan louder last night. It was always the same for the Miya Twins. Everything was a competition, who gets to get to the bathroom first, who gets home first (despite having the same dismissal time due to volleyball training) and even the fact that Osamu was 5 minutes older than Atsumu became a big deal. Everything was competition, _even sex_ , and Keiji and Kenjirou are so fucking done with it.

 

Keiji finished his dinner first and decided to retire for the night, Kenjirou following behind him. They were not in the mood for movies or popcorns for it was dampened by their boyfriends’ childish attitudes. (It was endearing but sometimes Keiji just wants to hit his head hard and pass out.) 

 

Without a word, he retreated to his and Atsumu’s bedroom, locked the door and changed into his pajamas before plopping down on the queen-sized bed and sighing to himself.  He won’t sleep with Atsumu tonight, not in the same bed. He won’t open the door for him no matter how much his boyfriend begged because Keiji had been with Atsumu long enough to know that a banter about who made who moaned louder last night would lead to sex just to prove that one of them was right, and Keiji was not in the mood for something like that. 

 

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts and he just looked at it, waiting for Atsumu’s whining and begging to be let in. But he was met instead with a soft _“Keiji, it’s Kenjirou,”_ which prompted him to get up and open the door to his bestfriend in pajamas clutching a pillow and his favorite blanket. 

 

“Hey, can I sleep with you? I really don’t want to sleep with Osamu tonight. He’s getting on my nerves.” Kenjirou said, the last words coming out with hint of a growl. He was never one with a lot of patience after all. 

 

“Sure. I have no plans of sleeping with Atsumu tonight. You’re free to take up his space.” Keiji said, stepping by the side to let the brunet inside before closing the door and locking it once again. 

 

Kenjirou plopped down on the bed, fluffing up the pillow and shuffling underneath the sheets until he was comfortable. Keiji watched him with an affectionate smile before slipping inside the covers, Kenjirou shifting so he was pressed closed to Keiji, elbows touching and thighs grazing. 

 

“They’re so annoying.” Kenjirou muttered. Keiji rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it.” 

 

“I locked the door to our room and left his pillows outside.” Kenjirou said and Keiji smirked at how evil his bestfriend is sometimes especially when he is pissed off. 

 

“Do that everytime they become immature little shits and come sleep here with me. You’re welcome to take Atsumu’s place everytime.” Keiji said as he turned to his side to face Kenjirou who did the same so they could face each other. “I’d like that, besides I miss all our sleep overs. We should do it regularly. Like a weekend kind of thing to relax from the stress that is our boyfriends.” Kenjirou said and Keiji nodded in agreement. Kenjirou yawned and Keiji decided to turn off the lights so they could sleep. 

 

When he was walking back towards the bed, a relentless knocking sounded by the door followed by the whining of a certain Miya Atsumu. “Keijiii~” he heard Atsumu whine. Not longer followed Osamu’s voice, who shoved Atsumu to the side judging by the loud thud that resounded on the other side of the door. “Keiji, is Kenjirou there? Our room is locked and my stuff are out.” 

 

Keiji was about to answer when he heard Kenjirou whine and looked to see his bestfriend making grabby gestures with his hands towards him. “Come, lie down and cuddle with me and let them suffer out there. They deserve it.” Kenjirou said and Keiji relented for he was always putty in Kenjirou’s hands whenever he is like this. He was just so cute and squishy and it was not always that he gets to see Kenjirou be this adorable even if they have been bestfriends for so long.  

 

Keiji slipped inside the covers once again and Kenjirou immediatley shuffled over and placed an arm around his waist. “By the way,” Kenjirou said softly, “I do it everytime he gets on an argument with Atsumu about sex. I kick him out after we do it and he was too speechless to even say anything.” Keiji chuckled and Kenjirou felt his breath on his hair and he sighed in content. 

 

“You’re ruthless.” 

 

“I know.” Kenjirou answered and they closed their eyes, their breaths mingling in the air around them, lulling them to sleep and the sounds of their boyfriends whining and knocking and begging remained unheard. 

 

                          — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

 

The next day came and Atsumu woke up with a pain in his back from spending the night on the couch. He looked down and saw Osamu curled up on himself on the carpeted floor and smiled. Osamu maybe an intimidating and serious man, but only Atsumu gets to see what’s behind those exteriors, and well, Kenjirou. Osamu can hardly put up any front against his boyfriend. 

 

And speaking of Kenjirou, Atsumu stood up slowly in order to not rouse his brother, and padded his way towards the bedrooms. He tried first for his and Keiji’s bedroom, turned the door knob and found it open, entered the room and saw the bed made, with Kenjirou’s pillow and blanket sitting atop it. Both of them left earlier than usual and Atsumu figured that they must have been really pissed at them. Atsumu sighed, figured he might as well think of something to make it up to Keiji (and reprimand Osamu for having Keiji pissed at him again) and went to get his clothes from his cabinet to take a bath. 

 

When he came back from the bathroom dressed, he saw Osamu on his bed, lying on his stomach. He hit him on the leg with his towel, causing a groan to sound from his twin brother. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Kenjirou didn’t leave the door open so I need to borrow your clothes for the day.” Osamu answered.

 

“He’s heartless.” 

 

“It’s your fault, you’re being childish.” 

 

“It’s not my fault that what I was saying was true.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Tsumu. I’m tired and my back hurts, just lend me some clothes so we could go to school.” Osamu said to which Atsumu complied easily seeing as his brother has a short amount of patience whenever Kenjirou gets pissed at him. 

 

“You got it so bad for Kenjirou that you always have a stick up your ass whenever he’s so pissed at you.” Atsumu commented as he rummaged through his drawers for something Osamu could wear. 

 

Osamu huffed, “As if it’s not the same with you when it comes to Keiji.” 

 

“I’m not denying anything.” Atsumu tossed the clothes towards Osamu who caught it lazily. 

 

“I’m not denying anything as well.” Osamu answered and stood up to take a bath, leaving Atsumu alone with his thoughts on what he should do later. 

 

Their day went by slowly, text messages were sent out to their respective boyfriends but they got no replies throughout the day. Calls were tried but they would immediately go to voicemail. Osamu sighed in defeat when he tried to call Kenjirou once again but was met with the beep that signals his call would be transferred to voicemail. 

 

“Hey, Coach said we could go.” Atsumu said as he sat down on the bench by Osamu. They have volleyball training as like any other day, but today, they seemed out of it. Their plays were erratic and they seemed out of focus. Atsumu’s tosses were skewed and Osamu’s spikes weren’t as powerful as they normally were. 

 

Keiji and Kenjirou get pissed at them but not to the point that they wouldn’t answer their calls or texts and the fact that that was happening right now tells them that they may have overstepped the overly-competitive thing last night. 

 

Osamu sighed once again, one he’s been doing almost all day, and went to get changed, Atsumu trailing silently behind him. Nobody was up for some sibling banter so they kept quiet until they reached their cozy apartment that they share with their boyfriends.

 

As they entered, they noticed that the lights in the dining area were opened and Keiji’s and Kenjirou’s shoes were sitting by the doorway. 

 

“Keiji?” Atsumu called out in the silent apartment, removing his shoes and walking towards their room to see if his boyfriend was there. 

 

Soft sounds were heard as he neared their bedroom, and Atsumu smiled mischievously when he thought of the possibility of what Keiji might be doing, but as soon as he opened the door, the sight that met him wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with shock. 

 

“Hey, Tsumu, are they there—“ Osamu trailed off when he saw the scene playing infront of his brother.

 

Keiji and Kenjirou were all over each other, passionately making out on the bed, Keiji’s hands running over the expanse of Shirabu’s naked torso causing soft whimpers to leave the boy’s mouth. Osamu had to swallow hard for his throat suddenly became dry. 

 

The soft light was reflected on the sweat that started to form a layer on their bodies, illuminating the way Keiji’s back muscles moved and the way Kenjirou’s expressions shift from one to another in a pleasured and aroused state. It was lewd, the way Keiji swiveled his hips and ground them against Kenjirou’s, sinful, the sound that comes out from the mouth of Kenjirou, and beautiful how they are laid spread out and sliding against each other, and it made heat pool in the groins of the twins. 

 

Throat dry, Osamu decided to clear his throat, that came out as a whine, and Atsumu would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the pitiful state that they were both in, sporting boners and frozen by the doorway as their lovers frolick against one another on the sheets. 

 

At the sound of Osamu, Keiji stopped and turned around to look at them, face passive, but eyes glinting with mischievous intent. “Oh, you’re here.” He said in a dead-panned voice, his lips quirking up in a smirk that was gone as fast as it had appeared. Atsumu opened his mouth to respond but was cut off with a needy whine from Kenjirou, who took advantage of the situation and pressed Keiji down to the bed, moving fluidly as if practiced, straddling Keiji backwards, his legs on either side of Keiji’s face. He unbuttoned Keiji’s pants and pushed it down together with his boxer briefs to his thighs, looked up at the twins, who was now fully inside the bedroom, door closed and stood by the cabinets, before smirking and moving to take in Keiji’s cock all at once, making the latter groan with the wet heat surrounding him. 

 

“Uh, Keiji. What’s this?” Atsumu asked, confused yet aroused at the scene playing before him.

 

“What does— _nggh_ — it look like to you?” Keiji answered, his voice breathy and laced with arousal. “We’re— _ah shiit_ — fucking, isn’t it obvious?” And he let out a moan of Kenjirou’s name after the brunet licked his cock from the bottom to the tip and playing with the slit. Kenjirou took him in again and hummed, causing shivers to rack Keiji’s body. 

 

Osamu watched as Kenjirou’s head effortlessly bobbed and how his mouth easily took in Keiji’s cock. Kenjirou lacks a gag reflex, and Osamu is very familiar with the feeling of Kenjirou’s mouth on him, and how much fucking talented that mouth is, that he understood the reason why Keiji had a hard time forming words. It just felt so good. 

 

“You could leave, if you want.” Keiji continued, looking at them and smiling deviously, “And you could also stay and watch, but..” 

 

“You can’t touch.” Kenjirou finished, a false-angelic smile on display, one Osamu is familiar with as the smile that meant Kenjirou is up to something that could mess Osamu up big time. “You can’t also touch yourself, by the way.” And the twins groaned in frustration which made the two bestfriends smile triumphantly.

 

“You know, Osamu,” Keiji said, Osamu’s name drawled in a seductive manner that sent shivers to both twins. “You sure could make Kenjirou moan loud.” He pumped Kenjirou’s cock slowly, and then he smirked, his hands finding their way towards Kenjirou’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart. “But you haven’t made him scream in pleasure yet.” 

 

And Keiji’s tongue was suddenly on Kenjirou’s hole, flattened out and licking a long stripe, which made Kenjirou throw his head back and moan out loud, practically screaming. It echoed through the walls and it was lewd and made it even harder for Osamu to ground himself and stop from going to the bed and fucking Kenjirou into the mattress. He grabbed the back of Atsumu’s shirt in his hand, controlling his urges as he watched Kenjirou squirm on top of Keiji, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as he practically humped Keiji’s face as the latter licked and sucked on his hole.

 

“Keiji, Keiji, Keiji...” Kenjirou moaned, Keiji’s name a prayer on his lips. 

 

“You’re such a slut for having your hole eaten out aren’t you?” Keiji muttered against the skin of his ass cheek, circling his hole with a finger. 

 

“Yes, yes, please. Keiji. _More_.” Kenjirou whimpered which prompted Keiji to tease him more by dipping his finger and then removing it immediately when Kenjirou would push his hips back. 

 

“Judging by the face Osamu is making, he hasn’t done this to you, has he?” Keiji said while making eye contact with Osamu who was watching them intently, pupils blown with lust. Kenjirou shook his head ‘ _no_ ’ as an answer and Keiji smirked at Osamu, “Too bad, he’s missing out on one of your most erogenous areas.” And he once again put his tongue on Kenjirou’s hole. 

 

Watching Keiji and Kenjirou all over each other is doing things to both Osamu and Atsumu. It was hot, seeing them lost composure in a sexual situation they were not involved. And it was Keiji and Kenjirou and they were just so fucking pretty and amazing and wonderful, the thought of them just getting it on made them even hotter. Atsumu wouldn’t admit it but it was one of his sexual fantasies and hidden desires. He was losing his composure and so was Osamu whom he felt was gripping the back of his shirt tightly, so with a deep breath, he removed Osamu’s hand behind him and stalked towards the bed, kneeling in between Keiji’s spread legs and taking his boyfriend’s cock in his hands and started mouthing softly at it. 

 

“I thought— _hah_ , we said no touching?” Kenjirou said looking down at him. 

 

“You two were just fucking hot and it would be a waste not to join in.” Atsumu said while lazily mouthing at Keiji which caused the latter to jerk with the sudden feeling. 

 

Kenjirou smirked and leaned down to mouth at Keiji’s cock as well, his mouth and Atsumu’s brushing softly against one another, and Keiji was reveling in the feeling of two wet heats surrounding his cock. 

 

The visual stimulus was too much for Osamu who was trying to keep his ground the whole time. Kenjirou’s whines and moans combined with Keiji eating him out and Kenjirou and Atsumu practically kissing over Keiji’s cock made the last strings of his control snap and he sauntered over to the bed, right just above Keiji’s head. 

 

Keiji stopped his ministrations on Kenjirou and looked up at Osamu, “Took you long enough.” 

 

Osamu scoffed playfully, “You took us by surprise. Didn’t think you two would be this naughty without us around. Do you do this all the time?” 

 

Keiji returned a playful smile, “Who knows?” He spread Kenjirou’s cheeks apart and the brunet’s glistening hole was open for Osamu to see. “Well, his hole is all yours. Itadakimasu.” And Osamu didn’t hesitate to surge forward and lick a long stripe along Kenjirou’s hole, which made his boyfriend keen, Keiji smirking at the lewd reaction of his bestfriend and started to pump Kenjirou’s cock.

 

“Hey, Tsumu.” Kenjirou said between pants, Osamu’s tongue inside him and on him and Keiji’s hands on his cock making it hard for him to speak. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wanna know what makes Keiji scream?” He said, a devilish tone hinted at his voice and Atsumu nodded eagerly. “Spread his legs for me.” And Atsumu complied, removing Keiji’s pants and underwear fully and positioning his legs so that his boyfriend’s hole is in view, and it made Atsumu lick his lips in anticipation. Kenjirou took one of Atsumu’s hands and started to lick his finger thoroughly, making Atsumu groan at the feeling. 

 

“Open him up.” Kenjirou ordered after he thoroughly coated Atsumu’s fingers with his saliva and Atsumu followed. Slipping a finger inside Keiji, making the latter jerk at the sudden intrusion. Atsumu moved slowly, letting Keiji get used to the feeling, before inserting another. Two fingers and Keiji was moving his hips to get Atsumu to hit his prostate. Three fingers and Keiji moaned out loud on one particular thrust that hit his prostate dead-on. Atsumu kept on hitting that spot and would’ve stopped if not for Kenjirou. 

 

“Insert another one.” The brunet ordered which took Atsumu by surprise because they only did three fingers at max for prep. He was hesitant, but Kenjirou’s reassurance that Keiji would love it made him do it, albeit a little unsure. 

 

At the feeling of a fourth finger in his hole made Keiji moan out loud, a sound close to scream and Atsumu’s leaking dick twitched with the wonderful sound that came out of his boyfriend. 

 

“Told you he would love it.” Kenjirou said. “Keiji’s hole is such a greedy one, isn’t it Keiji?” 

 

“You sly devil.” He heard Keiji pant beneath him. 

 

“Oh, but Keiji, you did the same. You outed my secret to Osamu, it would only be fair if I did it as well.” Kenjirou said. 

 

“Yeah, and I would get you back at that for not telling me.” Osamu said, snaking his arm around Kenjirou’s waist and pulled him so that he was on his knees, chest flushed against Osamu’s chest.

 

“Oh look, Booboo’s gonna get punished.” Keiji said with a devilish grin, which Kenjirou mirrored. He leaned his head back on Osamu’s shoulder and turned his face so his mouth was on his boyfriend’s ear and he whispered, “What are you waiting for? Punish me, Osamu.” He purred and Osamu suddenly maneuvered them so that he was leaning on the headboard and Kenjirou was in between his legs.   

 

He took the lube from where he knows Atsumu keeps them and coated his fingers liberally before opening up Kenjirou’s legs and massaging his boyfriend’s hole with his finger before pushing one in.

 

“We'd save the punishing for later, Right now, I hope you know you’re getting fucked so hard and so good, you’ll have a hard time walking.” Osamu whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. 

 

“Oh god, please.” Kenjirou moaned in reply with the promise of delicious punishment and a good fuck and he pushed his hips to draw in more of Osamu’s fingers. Two fingers in and then three and Osamu removed his fingers when he deemed Kenjirou ready.

 

“Ride me, Kenjirou.” And the unzipping of Osamu’s pants was heard, the garments shuffling while being removed, and Kenjirou threw them to the side. He sat down on Osamu’s lap, straddling him backwards, and reached behind him to take ahold of his boyfriend’s cock and lining it up with hole before sinking down on it slowly, making him hiss in the mixture of both pain and pleasure. 

 

Once he was fully-seated, he chanced a glance on Keiji and Atsumu and saw his bestfriend on his hands and knees being fucked from behind by Atsumu. Kenjirou started to move, slowly, Osamu’s hands on his hips to guide him, and he loved the feeling of Osamu sliding inside of him and stretching him in the most delicious ways possible. 

 

Kenjirou started to move faster, his hips going down and Osamu’s going up to meet him thrust for thrust. Unbeknownst to Keiji and Kenjirou were the glances shared by Atsumu and Osamu over them and the devilish smirks. Osamu moved to kneel, which made Kenjirou fall to his hands and knees right infront of Keiji and their eyes met, before Keiji pulled Kenjirou in for a kiss. Osamu started to move faster, as did Atsumu, and the heat that filled them up this whole time made their thrusts harder and erratic, the slapping of skins, the moans, groans and whimpers resounding in the room, the view of their beautifully wrecked boyfriends, and the tight heat clamping down on their cocks made them cum, their milks spurting out inside Keiji and Kenjirou, making both cum as well, untouched and staining the sheets below them.

 

When the last of their cums were milked from them, Osamu laid down on his side, pulling Kenjirou with him and spooning the brunet. Atsumu did the same after pulling out from Keiji. Their pants filled the silence of the room as they settled down from the high of their orgasms. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu said softly on Keiji’s shoulder, but was enough to be heard by the three other people in the room. “It was childish of me to argue about it with Osamu all the time and I didn’t notice that both of you were already getting pissed at it.” 

 

Osamu scoffed, “Great of you to admit being an ass.” To which he earned an elbow in the stomach from Kenjirou, “You’re one to speak, you’re an asshole as well shut up.” 

 

“A friendly competition here and there is not bad, Kenjirou and I do it sometimes as well, but sex, really?” Keiji said, a distressed sigh falling from his lips. 

 

“Yeah, it was kind of getting irritating considering you almost do it every night, and you both need to know that you both are losers at that argument and Keiji and I are the winners.” Kenjirou said proudly. 

 

“Yeah, speaking of that, you planned that, didn’t you?” Osamu asked and Kenjirou nodded, “Yeah, someone needed to step on both of your prides.” 

 

“Keiji, you didn’t tell me about the four fingers thing.” Atsumu said, and Keiji could hear the pout in his voice which made him smile a little. 

 

“And you, Kenjirou, didn’t tell me about rimming. Whenever I tried to do that, you would stop me and get to the fucking part.” Osamu said.

 

Kenjirou shrugged, “Only Keiji did that to me.” 

 

“Same.” Keiji said and the twins’ eyes widened in surprise. “You two fooled around before?” Osamu asked in surprise. He didn’t think they were this close. They were always cool and casual and aside from being best friends, he didn’t think that such heated things could happen behind closed doors, and he never expected that the thought swirling in his head that he spoke out to Keiji in the heat of the moment about them fooling around when it’s just them made feelings swirl inside him, and jealousy wasn’t one of them. Nope, jealousy was  _far_ from them.

 

“Well,” Keiji said, pausing to let out a yawn before snuggling closer towards Atsumu, “there’s lots of things you don’t know.” Kenjirou hummed in agreement and tucked himself in Osamu’s hold, closing his eyes. 

 

Silence passed by them as the twins digested the information, and Kenjirou and Keiji’s breathing returned to normal, soft sighs of content falling from their lips.

 

“Hey, Keiji.” Osamu called softly, assuming that the raven was already asleep. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Would you tell me what Kenjirou likes in terms of sex some time?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

Silence.

 

“Hey, Kenjirou.” Atsumu called. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Tell me Keiji’s kinks next time?” 

 

A faint smirk appeared on Kenjirou’s lips, and he opened his eyes, a mischievous glint in them and Keiji smirked secretly when he heard the underlying tone of his bestfriend’s voice.

 

_“Make me.”_


End file.
